Assassin's Secret
by Ninjazzz
Summary: His friends left him when he was powerless. A cousin with an unusual intrest suddenly appears and promises to help him get stronger, that is, after his grades drop and he's sent to E-Class (End class). Things are never dull in this assassionation classroom.
1. Friends first first day

"You have the worst grades possible. It's because of you I had a bad evaluation. If you ask me, they can't transfer you out of here fast enough."

I knew my grades were horrible. I hadn't attended school in a while and when I finally did my grades dropped. They dropped so low I was being sent to another class.

"Hey did you hear?" I heard some kids whisper as I passed by. "No what?" "The kid over there is being transferred to that class." "That's one less contact in my phone." "If anyone asks I don't even know him."

'They never did know me. Like I'm gonna care what they think.'

I head home for the weekend. When I get there my cousin is there waiting for me.

"Hey nii-chan. How was school?"

"Don't ask itoko."

"Fine you meanie. I'm making dinner to give you guys a break. It's chicken stir-fry tonight."

"Cool."

The dinner went over well. My cousin ended up spending the weekend with me. Apparently she wanted to stay here for a while since she had a vacation. Or so she said to me upstairs. What she told everyone else was she was here for school while her parents were busy taking care of a sick relative.

Sunday I get picked up by a couple guys in a black van. 'Why is it always a van?' I sweat dropped.

After a half hour I'm allowed to leave and go back to my room. Monday will be interesting that's for sure.

Come Monday I hike up the hill and head to my new building to meet my new teacher. I walk to the class with him after introducing myself. My new teacher is a yellow octopus, literally an octopus. It was weird but I've seen weirder.

When we get to the class I can see everyone standing up just as the bell rings. The teacher walks in, closes the door and all I hear after that from the hallway is gun shots.

"He's fast." One kid says when everything quiets down "The whole class opened fire and he doesn't even have a scratch." A boy responds

"No luck today either huh? That's too bad. What's the lesson here? Numbers are no substitute for inventiveness?"

"These are just bb's. For all we know you just stood there and took them like a champ."

"As it was explained to you on day one these bb's are harmless to you, however to me it's very harmful." I hear another shot 'What the hell?'

"After a few seconds I can regenerate. A luxury you won't have if you accidently shoot your eye out. From now on, no discharging guns in the classroom. Now put your guns and anti-me bb's away and help me welcome your new classmate. You can come in now."

I cautiously open the door and walk in.

"I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. It' a pleasure to meet you." I say giving a polite bow. The teacher is so close to me right now, but do I dare try to kill him now? Or wait? Screw it. I pull out my knife and quickly try to stab him with it. Somehow I miss.

"As if you can catch me like that. On your next assassination attempt try being a bit more creative." His face changed to green stripes. "Why don't you sit by Nagisa."

I take a seat and he starts teaching. Suddenly a gun shot rings out, some chick with long blond hair is standing up. "Nakamura, I distinctly remember saying no guns discharging in the classroom."

"I know." She says so casually whilst rubbing the back of her head."

"Back row young lady, think about what you've done."

"Hey, Ichigo right?" I hear someone whisper next to me

"Yeah, you're Nagisa?"

"Yeah. Let me fill you in on what we have so far. When his face goes to those green stripes it means he's feeling cocky. When we get something wrong, he turns purple with a purple x. When we get something right he turns red with a red circle."

"Any weaknesses yet?"

"Once he decides to teach you he'll be determined to teach you."

A bell goes off

"Alright you guys, that's lunch time. Excuse me while I pop over to China for a quick bite. You have my cell number, any killers feeling especially trigger happy today are welcome to hit me up."

"So, if he flies at mock 20, how long.."

"Ten minutes till he reaches till he reaches his favorite takeout place in Shisuan."

"Hey Nagisa, it's time." Nagisa leaves with three others while I talk to a couple of my new classmates.

"So what do you think of e-class so far?"

"This place actually seems like fun." 'Especially with all that I'm used to. Hallows, soul reapers, fights to the death.'

"Well, just wait till our next assassination attempt. Those are usually pretty fun."

"Yeah. Oh, if you ever have a hard time with a topic or something we're working on. The teacher will help you out. I totally killed it on our last math test thanks to him.

The bell rings ending lunch and the teacher comes in with Nagisa. It's time for English.

"Today you are going to write a poem. The last line should read was tentacles all along."

"What? How do you expect us to write something with a line like that?"

"You just have to be creative. Now I think I'm going to check out while you guys take up your pens." The teacher turns pink and I wonder why pink?

Suddenly one girl raises her hand and asks the teacher about his name. How do you forget your teachers name? The teacher explained that he didn't really have a name and that the student should just focus on the work. Shortly after he turned pink again. I hear a chair move, looking up I notice Nagisa.

Nagisa walks up to the teacher and attempts to stab him. Of course the teacher is able to stop him before Nagisa is successful. Nagisa then hugs the teacher before a large bang. Everyone screams and takes cover.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL?"

Three stooges start to run for the front of the room laughing.

"Terasaka. What did you make Nagisa do?"

"I gave him a toy modified toy grenade filled with those bb's and a spoon full of gun powder to make it scatter at a high enough speed."

"You three are assholes." I tell one of them, Terasaka I think.

"What was that? You got something to say to my face?"

"I said you're an asshole. You could have killed Nagisa. Nagisa is your friend isn't he? You don't risk a friend like that. Nagisa is a person, not cannon fodder." I don't know why I was getting so pissed off when Nagisa and I had never interacted much before today. Sure I'd seen Nagisa in the halls before, but he and I never interacted on the main campus.

I grab Terasaka by the collar and throw him to the wall, hard. When he lands two more bodies land on top of him. I grab them and dangle them through the window. All three by their underwear, getting brutal weggies.

"This is what you get for blowing up a classmate. Is Nagisa alright Nakamura?"

"He doesn't have a scratch on him actually."

"How do you feel Nagisa? Headache?"

"Just a small one. You can let Yoshida, Muramatsu, and Terasaka back in now."

"I kinda wish Karma was here. He'd know what I'm thinking when I say this, Koro-sensei, get me a rope."

I don't even look and yet I know that everyone is looking up.

"I saw you earlier shortly after the explosion. Did you have something to add."

"Yes actually. Yoshida, Terasaka, Muramatsu, so you were the ones behind this." The room starts to feel ominous, it gets darker, and the teacher turns black. 'Guess that's the color for when he's pissed.'

He disappears and reappears with the name plates of their houses, reminding everyone that he can't hurt us; but he can hurt our families.

I quickly find a rope conveniently in the back of the class and start looping a nice little pulley. 'I spend too much time with Melia.' While Terasaka yells how they were just trying to defend themselves.

"Of course you were." The teacher states. "No, no, no. I'm not saying you're irresponsible for trying to kill me. No you're irresponsible because you didn't care if you hurt your classmate. Not even Nagisa cared it seems. To be an assassin you have to believe yourself worthy of your target."

He pets Nagisa on the head and motions everyone back to work. I'm not done though. I quickly loop the other end of the rope through all three of their underwear and knot it. I push them and pull the other end preventing them from hitting the ground but holding the weggies.

"I'll let you down in an hour. Maybe you'll learn how to look out for your friends."

I walk to my desk after helping Nagisa up. I complete the assignment, let the stooges down and head home after an eventful day.

AN: so I know this is still short, and I meant to have it up the other day but so many spelling errors. I couldn't and then I had to study for midterms…

But it's up now. I slightly altered it from what it originally was. So you may want to reread. Until next time, Je ne.


	2. Hit or Miss

Assassination Secret chapter 2

AN: okay so I know Ichigo was originally in high school when he got his soul reaper powers. I decided to make him in his last year of middle school so it will fit with the assassination classroom theme. Because assassination classroom is about kids in middle school being told that they won't go further. I'm keeping Ichigo's powers to explain why he was placed into E-class. Let's face it, Ichigo and the gang are rarely in school.

On to the story….

I walk into the classroom, on the way I notice Nagisa and Sugino throwing a baseball at the teacher. It didn't work. Somehow, that sneaky, evil octopus managed to get a baseball mitt before the ball hit him. What the actual fuck?

"Don't sweat it. The guy is too fast, and you forgot to block all modes of escape. I mean, he could have just dodged. Instead he caught it, he'll probably give you the ball back later."

"Good point." He says but I can still tell he's upset

"Yeah, you didn't get him this time. So fucking what? We're no fucking professionals, and even they have a damn hard time just trying to catch the quick bastard. So, are you gonna mope, or suck it the fuck up, get off your ass and keep trying."

"You got a foul mouth you know that?"

"Blame my cousin. Now you coming in or what?"

"Yeah."

A bell rings "Shit we're late."

We go in through the window and quickly get our note books out.

'How the hell does this guy know all this? Seriously, he's a octopus. Where the hell did he find the time to learn all this between our assassination attempts and dodging missiles?'

Suddenly there's a gust of wind and looking up…

"Suguya… Not bad but I don't look nearly as chubby as you drew me. My jaw line is a bit finer then that."

"That's your complaint!" Suguya shouts

"Sensei…." I drag out the last syllable. "If you don't like how he drew you. Let's see you draw." I could feel everyone's eyes on me. "You draw something then. If you don't like what someone draws, let's see you do better."

"This really isn't the time…."

"I agree with Ichigo." Kyano says "I think it'll be interesting to see you draw something."

"See sensei. Even Kyano-chan agrees with me. You said once before that you wanted to help us. Criticizing a students work the way you did wasn't really helpful. He just drew what he saw, how does that deserve criticism?"

"Well uh… you see… uh…I…"

"Just draw something sensei. Why don't you draw yourself?"

The sensei sighed before quickly drawing himself on the board. "Voila."

"That looks nothing like you!" "Are you serious!" "You must be kidding!" Various shouts echoed in the classroom. I calmly get up, amidst the noise and the lightly panicking sensei, unnoticed. I take the chalk and trace sensei, one hand holding him against the board. I trace each tentacle, Nagisa and Terasaka joining me to help it go faster. When we were finished Terasaka and I pulled sensei back to look.

"You're not as chiseled as you want to believe." I tell him deadpanned.

After class I follow Nagisa as he delivers the attendance list. As we go into the hall something catches Nagisa's attention and I notice his back go ramrod straight. Looking outside I notice sensei's tentacles wrapped around Sugino.

"Please sir, the deal was you couldn't hurt any of us." Nagisa pleads. I had wrapped some string around my knife and used it to throw. Gripping the string as it flew in the air towards its target. 'Almost like with Zangetsu.' I recall, amused.

"Nice throw there Ichigo." The teacher says as he appears behind me. "So that's who you were trying to imitate. That throw this morning, I thought I recognized that stance. You were trying to copy baseball star Arita."

"How did you know?"

"You won't be able to throw like your idol I'm afraid."

"So that's it? You're just going to tell him to throw in the towel? This is the E-class after all. We're all going to become a bunch of drop out's and losers is that it? " Nagisa tells him as Sugino looks down, I contemplate his words

"He said that Sugino couldn't throw like Arita, not become a star like Arita." I say

"That's right, very good Ichigo for catching on. Your shoulders I'm afraid aren't as flexible as Arita's. However your wrists are." His tentacles show Sugino and I can't help but ask

"How the hell do you know this?"

"I have first hand experience."

"You didn't." I say as he pulls out a news paper of Arita wrapped in tentacles being held above the bases. "Fucking insane, exposing yourself like that."

"I wasn't exposed. No one saw me."

"The world has a pictures of your tentacles holding a baseball player above the bases at a game. How the hell is that not exposed!"

"No one saw my face?"

"You are so hopeless." I storm off and go to get a few people to help me out with my plan.

"Are you sure this will work?" Terasaka asks

"Not a one, but hey an idea is better then nothing. If nothing else we might get some information that can help us with future assassinations."

"He's got a point there you know." Kayano tells him

"Why did I even agree to help with this again?"

"Because you don't want me hanging you out the window by your underwear again." I tell him

"Alright now all we need is the little bastard to get his slimy ass in here." Terasaka says changing the subject

"I have to say this is not a conventional attempt in the slightest. But at least I got to try out my baking skills."

"I think we're ready. Terasaka let's go get him in here."

"Right. Muramatsu don't forget to pull the string when it's time."

"I won't now get moving."

"Hey baka-sensei." I greet and enjoy his reaction.

"What? I'll have you know that I am actually quite intelligent and that…"

"You got your tentacles in the paper. That's being an idiot, there's seriously a million other ways that you could have found out and yet you chose the one where you would risk exposure the most. So I repeat Baka-sensei."

"So cruel…" He crouches down and mopes.

"We got a surprise for you."

"Really?"

"Kayano baked a couple different kinds of cake and we're trying to see if we can tell the difference between one kind and another while blind folded."

"I'm in, I bet I could tell the difference easily. I don't know if you know this but I am a bit of a fan of sweets."

"We know baka-sensei." I say casually.

"Come on." Terasaka leads the way back to the classroom and right before we walk in.

"We need to bling fold you first sensei, that way you won't see the cake flavors you'll be trying. It'll make the score the others have been keeping more accurate. Then after you've had a slice of each one we take off the blind fold you see the two cakes and we go again with your eyes closed."

"Alright then." He takes the blind fold and blindfolds himself so we have to help him walk through the room to the desk in the back.

"Here's the first one." Kayano says handing him the fork with the cake made with poisonous berries. He takes one bite and freaks out.

"Have all of you children eaten this?" he freezes taking off he blind fold and looking at me

"What's wrong sir?" Kayano asks "Does it not taste ok? I knew I should have left it in the stove for a few more minutes." She starts fake crying. 'She's good.'

"I detect some berries that are poisonous. Let me repeat have any of you children eaten this?"

"Damn, how did he catch the berries?" Terasaka asks

"No none of us have eaten it." I tell him while signaling Muramatsu to pull the rope as I grab my gun.

"That's good. So whose idea was this?" He asks as the rope falls catching him. We had wrapped knifes up around the rope so his tentacles melted off giving us enough time to open fire.

"Did we get the bastard?" Terasaka asks

"I don't see him anywhere." Yoshida says.

"Nice try children, this was a well thought out assassination attempt. I'm impressed at how well you all worked together."

"It was Ichigo's idea." Nagisa tells him. "He noticed how much you love sweets and theorized that if we put some berries that were poisonous inside that it might work."

"It definitely slowed my reaction time thinking that you children might have eaten it. Well done Ichigo, you get full marks for this one."

"If I get full marks so do the others, they helped me set it up."

"I see you give credit where credit is due. Everyone gets full marks on how well planned this attempt was. Your teamwork and timing was perfect. You actually managed to get a couple of my tentacles and had I been anyone else I definitely would have bit the bullet from that cake. Nicely done using my sweet tooth to try to bring me down."

Tentacles land on all of our heads as a way of saying well done as his face goes red with a red circle showing we were right. I wonder what else I can think up to kill him.

AN; sorry for the short chapter but I told myself that I would update everything today so I'm kinda rushing it, I will write more and update it again later on; these cross overs are a little hard for me to write because I know where I want to go I just don't know how to get there. Shout out to Kamui Senketsu, check out her stuff she writes amazing stories. Bud you are my inspiration to keep going with all this chaos


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. Sorry Im taking so long to update. I started college again so it's been busy with classes. And tonight my computer stopped working. I will be trying to write what I can when I can when I find a way but I'm probably going to be going a couple weeks without a computer again. Please stay with me and support me.


End file.
